A Misadventure Gone Right?
by Starchild Potter
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Trunks is about to head back to his own time. However a mishap causes him to wind up in the wrong timeline. What will happen and will this be another adventure in Trunks' life? Rated M for language, violence, sexuality, nudity, and adult situations
1. Recap-Oops

**A Misadventure Gone Right?**

**Prologue**  
><strong>RecapOops**

The Cell Games ended with the defeat of Cell but it wasn't without loss. Goku lost his life when he teleported himself and Cell out of there before he could self destruct. It did not do much good however as Cell's nucleus was still intact. Trunks himself lost his life when Cell came back. After Gohan defeated Cell, they wished him back. With Goku still dead there was a sense of loss, but peace was finally restored. Trunks said his goodbyes to his friends and family, even Vegeta himself said farewell to his son.

Trunks then climbed into his Time Machine and went back to his own time. This is where the adventure begins. Trunks was still feeling happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because he quelled the Android threat and helped destroy Cell, but he wished it hadn't been at the cost of Goku's life. As he was flying through time in space, the alarm started blaring.

"What the hell?" said Trunks as the red warning lights flashed and blared.

Apparently one of the stabilizers took a little damage from a random piece of space debris, and the fuel line was leaking slightly.

"Dammit," said Trunks, "I need to land this thing and make repairs."

He turned it back from Time Travel to regular flight. In a flash of light he was flying over a quaint little village.

"Going to need to find a discreet place to land," said Trunks, "Won't do to arouse suspicion."

As he was mulling these over, there was suddenly a whooshing sound as something flew and hit him head on.

"SHIT!" yelled Trunks as his craft went spiralling down.

He struggled to steady it, but it was no use. Trunks yelled out as his craft crashed. Not too far away, a rocket launcher manned by two people laughed and slapped each other five.

"That'll teach them intruders to fly over Red Ribbon airspace," said one.

"Without clearance too," said the other, "Let's return to base and report in."

The rocket launcher deactivated and they drove the vehicle back. Trunks kicked the canopy open and climbed out. and inspected the damage. The fuel line was ripped, stabilizer was completely broken now and the Time travel display needed replacing otherwise he would be flying blind. Luckily his capsules were still intact but he would have to be careful. He looked up and saw a sign that said "Penguin Village, 1 1/2 miles".

"Maybe someone there can help me," he said.

He pocketed the case full of capsules and started walking...


	2. Trunks vs Blue

**Chapter One**  
><strong>Trunks vs Blue<strong>

As Trunks entered the village, people stared at him. Nobody had even seen him before so it was assumed that he was either a tourist or a possible new tenant. He heard what sounded like gunshots and explosions. Picking up speed, Trunks sprinted the rest of the way. As he edged over the side of a cliff, Trunks saw something that shocked him.

A young woman with long blue hair and a pink dress stood with her hands up with her he saw a little kid who was completely bald like a monk and another kid with wild black hair and a tail. They could not seem to move. Trunks recognized them immediately. Much to his shock, he was looking at Goku, Krillin and his mother when they were VERY young.

They were held at gunpoint by what looked like a soldier with short blonde hair. Nearby he saw what looked like three more people trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the soldier in a high voice.

He turned his gun on them. One of them gave a yelp as they turned to face the soldier, Trunks got a better look at them. One looked like a little blue monkey in royal robes, a fox in a ninja costume and a tall beautiful woman with long dark hair, blue eyes and a green trench coat.

"Drop that gun and kick it toward me," said the soldier, "The sword too."

The woman took the pistol out of her holster and did as she was told, the fox did the same with his sword.

"Now give me that Dragonball," said the man holding out his hand.

The blue one reluctantly did as he was told.

"This is the LAST time you mess with the Red Ribbon Army," said the soldier.

"Red Ribbon?" whispered Trunks, "So they HAVE existed longer than the androids."

The three screamed as the soldier took aim. In a flash Trunks teleported right next to the soldier, surprising him and kicked the gun, snapping it in half.

"Why You!" snapped the man as he sent a spinning kick only for Trunks to easily dodge.

"Looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew you Red Ribbon scum," said Trunks.

"How DARE you insult General Blue?" snapped the soldier.

He started throwing a flurry of punches. All of which Trunks dodged and blocked easily.

"Wow," said Trunks, "You're slow."

General Blue growled and tried to use his psychic abilities, but they proved useless. Trunks smirked then punched Blue in the stomach causing him to gasp while doubled over. He then brought his elbow down on Blue's back, face planting him into the ground.

"Too easy," said Trunks.

As he was walking away, Blue seemed to get up without Trunks noticing and picked up the pistol the woman surrendered.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Bulma.

In a flash of speed, Trunks spun around pulling out his sword and swiped. For a minute Blue stood rooted to the spot, then his head fell off and his body collapsed, blood everywhere.

"You saved us," said Bulma, "Who are you?"

"My name is Trunks," he said, "What did that soldier want with you?"

"The same thing those three did," said Krillin, "The Dragonball."

Trunks picked up the ball and tossed it to Goku.

"Why don't you six work together?" asked Trunks, "You seem to have a common enemy now."

"Where you from?" asked Goku, "I have never seen you before."

"I'll explain later," said Trunks, "For now, let's get out of here."

The six decided working together was a better chance for survival. As they were walking back to the hideout, Trunks recognized the other three immediately as people he met in the past, but they were kids then. He had to find out what was going on eventually. The three that tried to sneak off with the dragonball were Pilaf (The Blue One), Shu (The Fox), and Mai (The Woman).

'_How are they grown up now, but kids in my past_?' he wondered (A/N: Remember Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods?).

For now it would have to wait. Trunks had to worry about repairing his ship and possibly helping against the Red Ribbon Army...


	3. Figuring Things Out

**Chapter Two**  
><strong>Figuring Things Out<strong>

At the hideout, Trunks had kinda snickered that they were hiding in a cave so he took out one of his capsules and revealed a house inside much to everyone's shock.

"Wow," Bulma had said, "My father was working on making the capsules this capable. How did you get your hands on this?"

Trunks explained it to her, and told her his story in full.

"So let me get this straight," said Bulma, "You're from the future, you're mission was to go back to the Past to destroy the android threat and save Goku which is still the possible future for us. You were on your way home when your craft malfuctioned and took some damage and ended up here. You need help repairing it, and to top it all off...You're my son?"

Trunks nodded.

"Wow that's mind boggling," said Krillin.

"Had the same effect on mom when I met her in the previous timeline," said Trunks.

"and you mean to tell me that I am not human?" asked Goku, "And that your daddy is the same species as me?"

"Yes," said Trunks, "He knows you as Kakarot: Your Saiyan name."

"Sounds like something you eat," said Goku.

Everyone fell over Anime style at that comment. They recovered.

"Goku is that all you think about?" asked Bulma.

Goku snickered.

"Sorry," he said.

Trunks then turned to Pilaf and his group.

"So what's your story?" asked Trunks.

"We were sorta working for the Red Ribbon Army," said Pilaf, "But it was for our own gain."

Trunks raised an eyebrow

"The Red Ribbon have their ideas for the dragonballs," said Shu, "But we didn't agree with them so we pretended to work with them."

"How so?" asked Trunks.

"While they want to rule the world," said Mai, "We just want eternal youth."

Something clicked in Trunks' mind.

"Whatever you do," said Trunks, "Don't wish for that."

Mai looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked.

"When I met you three," said Trunks, "You looked like kids, and I'm from the future."

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu widened their eyes.

"Maybe we should just wish for eternal riches then," said Pilaf.

Trunks sweat dropped.

"Same old thing," muttered Bulma.

"All right," said Trunks, "If you guys want to stop the Red Ribbon, we should not have this in fighting. We're in this together now. I'll even jump in."

"So," said Bulma, "Who built this time machine? That question to have slipped until now."

"You did," said Trunks, "Where I come from, just about everybody is dead. I was the last of the protectors."

"That sounds like a grim timeline," said Krillin, "Are Goku and I dead too?"

"Yes," said Trunks, "But Goku died before the androids came along. But I fixed that."

"You're quite the traveller," said Goku.

Trunks smiled.

"Well," said Bulma with a yawn, "I think it's about time we turn in. If you want Trunks, you can take me to your ship and I'll have a look at it."

"Sounds like a plan," said Trunks.

Bulma smiled.

"It's settled then," she said.

Everyone started heading for bed. Before he was able to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Hey Trunks," the voice said.

Trunks turned around. Mai was the only one up besides him. She had removed her coat, gloves and gun, revealing a black tank top and tan slacks underneath.

"Yes?" he asked.

"In this timeline of yours," she said, "What am I to you, am I like your enemy or something?"

Trunks fought back a laugh.

"No," he said, while thinking up something quick, "We're actually friends sorta."

Mai smiled.

"Well that's good," she said.

Trunks snickered.

"Well, I'm off to bed," he said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Trunks," said Mai.

Trunks entered his sleeping quarters. He could not believe he had wound up on an adventure he did not plan, but he was slowly warming up to it. As he climbed in bed, for some reason his thoughts strayed to Mai.

"Why couldn't I tell her the whole thing?" Trunks asked himself, "She pretened to be my girlfriend when we were little and then she seemed to warm up to being my real girlfriend...well sorta."

Trunks continued thinking.

"Well," he said, "I do admit, she's even more beautiful as an adult."

Eventually he drifted off to sleep...


	4. Breakfast-Mechanics

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>BreakfastMechanics**

Trunks woke up with a slight start, but then sat up and stretched. Trunks got up and slipped his pants on but left the shirt and boots. It was so quiet he felt like he was the only one up. He could hear his teenage mother breathing gently as she still slumbered, Goku and Krillin snoring, Pilaf talking in his sleep, his ears were so in tune he could even hear Shu's tail lightly thumping on the floor as he dreamed.

As he got into the kitchen, he found the only other person up was Mai. She was at the stove cooking and softly humming a tune. Trunks could not help but check her out while she wasnt looking. She was wearing a white tank top, and black spandex shorts that really hugged her body. She was still in her sleeping attire, but she looked like she got cleaned up before coming down as her hair was brushed and Trunks could smell the shampoo she used with his finely tuned nose.

The joys of having Saiyan genes. Trunks immediately averted his eyes elsewhere before he was caught. Mai suddenly sensed she was not alone and turned her head and smiled.

"Good Morning Trunks," she said.

Trunks smiled back.

"Good Morning," he said, "Smells good, what are you cooking."

"Well sadly it's one of the few things I can cook," said Mai, "But I'm cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. You saved us and Bulma was willing to give me and the others another chance so I felt I owed you guys."

Trunks smiled.

"Would you like me to help?" he asked.

Mai smiled back.

"Sure," she said.

Trunks got up and jumped in. While Mai tended to the eggs and the bacon. Trunks sliced up grapefruits, cooked ham and sausages, and made the toast. While they were cooking, Mai made discreet glances at Trunks, she could not help but admire his muscles.

"You got quite the physique there," Mai blurted before she could even stop herself

She blushed slightly when she realized what she said. Trunks chuckled witha slight blush himself.

"I train everyday," he said, "Plus when you're hanging out with my father. It's always Train and Fight."

"Sounds like a hell of a workout plan," said Mai.

"That's my father for you," he said, "When his planet still existed, he was both a top warrior and a Saiyan Prince."

Mai looked at him surprised.

"You mean to tell me you have royalty in your blood?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "But there's no point in bragging about it. My father's planet no longer exists."

"Why not?" asked Mai.

"It was destroyed," said Trunks as he started brewing a pot of coffee.

"Wow," said Mai, while squeezing juice from fresh oranges, "That's awful."

"I wasn't even born at the time," said Trunks, "I know from the stories father told me."

Mai smiled at him. Trunks smiled back. For a bit they stared at each other. But the sound of footsteps got their attention causing them to look up. Bulma was the first one downstairs, behind came Goku and Krillin, then Pilaf and Shu.

"Ooh something smells good," said Goku.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Krillin.

"Scrambled Eggs with Bacon," said Mai, "and with help from Trunks, sausages, ham, sliced grapefruits, toast."

"There's also orange juice," said Trunks, "and I brewed Coffee for you mom. I know it's your favorite morning drink because I saw you always drinking it."

Bulma chuckled.

"Sounds like you're very observant," said Bulma.

"Wouldn't be a warrior if I wasnt," said Trunks.

"Ooh the breakfast sounds so yummy," said Pilaf.

"Could I have a glass of milk with mine?" asked Shu.

"Sure thing," said Mai.

After a little more time, breakfast was served and they all sat down to eat. While they were eating, Krillin spoke up.

"You know?" he said, "Us all eating here together. Almost feels like a family."

"I agree," said Pilaf, "It's a nice feeling. Even though Mai and Shu serve me, they're the only family I have. I would be lost without them."

"Only family I had was my Grandpa," said Goku, "Though Bulma and Krillin are my best friends."

Bulma smiled. After awhile, they all finished eating.

"Hey Trunks," said Bulma, "If you're not too busy, would you show me your time machine so that I can see what can be done?"

"Sure," said Trunks, "Let me get dressed."

Bulma nodded.

"OK," she said.

Trunks went upstairs and started getting dressed, just as he slipped on his boots, there was a knock. Trunks buckled his boots then opened the door. Mai was standing there. Dressed in her usual clothes without the coat and gloves.

"Hi," said Mai, "Sorry to bother you."

"Not at all," said Trunks, "What's up?"

"Well, I've been looking around," said Mai, "and I found out there's a festival happening in the Penguin Village Plaza tomorrow. I was thinking about going but I did not want to go alone."

Trunks smiled.

"And you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Mai nodded.

"I would love to," said Trunks.

"Really?" asked Mai.

Trunks nodded.

"Awesome," said Mai, "Until tomorrow then."

Trunks smiled. Mai smiled back and then left.

"Wow," Trunks said to himself, "My first REAL date."

A few hours later, Trunks was holding Bulma while he flew. It took him a little while, but he eventually found his crash site. They landed and he let Bulma examin it.

"Wow," she said, "Very advanced looking machine and the mechanics are very sophisticated too."

"What's the verdict?" asked Trunks.

"Well the stabilizers and the fuel line and the dings and canopy are easily fixable," said Bulma, "But the Time Travel display and the capacitor may be more tricky. May have to have my dad look at it."

Trunks nodded.

"Gimme a minute," said Bulma.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number. After a few minutes of talking, she said goodbye and hung up, she then took out what looked like a spike with a light on top and stuck it in the ground next to the craft and pressed a button, the light kept blinking with a beep accompanying it.

"That's the radar marker installed," said Bulma, "Dad said he'll come by and get it when he can and let us know when he has it. Let's go back.

Trunks nodded, put his arms around his mother and they flew back to the house...


	5. A Full Day With A Twist

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>A Full Day With A Twist<strong>

Trunks had found out more about the festival and it sounded like fun. It included four carnival rides (Roller Coaster, Carousel, Ferris Wheel, and Scrambler), a "Haunted" house, games, prizes, food, dancing, Photobooth and Souvenir Stand, hell it even had a free for all wrestling event where average joes could see what they could do against a REAL wrestler; Trunks liked the sound of that one. Trunks didn't have anything nice to wear, but it wasnt really a formal event anyway.

As the hour came by, Trunks heard a knock. He opened the door and nearly jawdropped. Mai looked so different but at the same time, very attractive. She had her hair pinned into a bun with pink lacquered chopsticks with green inscriptions of a Chinese dragon on them, and was dressed in a blue tube top, red miniskirt, black tights and purple flat heels, she also had faint traces of black eye shadow and her lips were painted red.

"Wow," said Trunks, "Mai, you look beautiful."

Mai smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "Ready to go?"

Trunks smiled.

"Sure," he said.

Trunks closed his door as he left and he and Mai slipped out the front door after he told everyone where they were going. As they were walking, Mai linked her arm around Trunks'. Trunks blushed slightly but gave her a friendly smile...

When they first got there. They hit the rides. The Roller Coaster was cool, and very fast. Carousel was cute and Trunks liked it. The Scrambler had a tendency the throw its riders around in the seat, but Trunks for some reason enjoyed having Mai squish against his side. They were laughing and having a good time. They decided they would hit the Ferris Wheel last after everything else.

Trunks sprung for lunch when the time came. He ordered them each a hamburger and a milkshake. They ate while shooting the breeze and laughing, having a good time and such.

"I must say," said Mai, "A few minutes here and I am already having fun."

Trunks smiled.

"So am I," he said.

After they finished eating, they threw away the the containers then, Trunks and Mai headed over to the Strength Tester. Basically it was a punching bag attached to a computer screen that signified the impact of the punch. Trunks smiled at that.

"Now that's my beat," he said.

Mai chuckled.

"Shall we see how tough you are?" she asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Step right up!" called the owner of the contraption, "Test your strength!"

Trunks stepped up.

"Well a handsome young man," said the man, "Trying to impress your girlfriend?"

Trunks felt slightly embarrassed but played along.

"I sure am," he said.

"Well then you have guts," said the man, "Step in front of the bag and on my mark, swing as hard as you can."

Trunks nodded and stepped in front of the bag.

"GO!" said the man.

Trunks reared his fist back and swung. He punched the bag so hard, the chain snapped and the bag rammed one of the troublemakers in the back of the head much to the delight of a female concession stand owner who was being flirted with. The man's jaw dropped and he looked at the screen.

"Well," he said, regaining his composure, "That's a first...Unreadable. Guess it's only fair that I let you pick whatever prize you want."

Trunks looked around and noticed a big stuffed toy animal version of a silver tabby cat.

"That one," said Trunks, he then passed the man some money, "Sorry for the damages."

The man shrugged while passing the prize over.

"Don't sweat it kid," he said, "Have fun."

As Trunks approached Mai, he handed her the cat. Mai giggled and took the prize with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Trunks smiled and then they continued walking until they found the dancing floor. As they neared it, a slow romantic song played. Mai smiled with her eyes closed.

"This is my kind of song," said Mai, "Will you dance with me?"

Trunks smiled.

"I would be happy too," he said.

Mai placed her prize down under the nearest table and Trunks removed his Capsule Corps. jacket and hung it over a chair to signify the table was taken. Trunks then took Mai's hand in his and held her close as they slowly waltzed around in a circle. Trunks could not seem to take his eyes off of Mai's. His heart seemed to race a little as well, and her smile seemed to weaken him. For that moment it felt like everyone else around had disappeared and it was just the two of them. All too soon, the song ended and the dancing stopped and waited for the next tune.

Mai smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

Trunks smiled and discreetly regained his composure, he never thought he would see the day where a girl made him shy.

"You're welcome," he said.

They collected their things from the table and continued walking arm in arm. They found the haunted house and decided to check it out. As they walked through past the fake rubber bats and fuzzy stuffed spiders, flashing lights and projections of ghosts and demons, he could not believe people got scared by such cheap special effects. Suddenly a humongous face of a devil suddenly illuminated with bright red eyes and laughed in booming voice, scaring the hell out of Mai.

Mai yelped and buried her face into Trunks' chest, surprising him. Trunks was so surprised he couldn't even begin to figure out how his arms wound up around her. Mai looked up and blushed and immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," she said.

Trunks regained himself and smiled.

"It's ok," he said.

The found the exit and left the house. They came upon the photobooth, so Trunks decided to take out enough coins to have two pictures taken.

"Never had my picture taken with anyone before," said Mai excitedly.

Trunks shrugged.

"Nothing big really," he said, "Just a way to eternalize fun moments."

Mai smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she said.

Trunks smiled then put his arm around her so that they were able to both be in the picture. The booth gave two flashes and the pictures were taken. Trunks gave one of them to Mai and kept the other for himself. He could not help but see it was a nice picture. He put it in his coat pocket and they continued walking.  
>Nearby they passed a souvenir stand. Trunks led Mai over and they checked it out.<p>

Trunks told Mai to let him know if she saw anything of interest to her. Trunks bought a poster of his favorite rock band. Mai eventually called him over and showed him something that was of interest to her; a framed picture of a scene from a Kung Fu film she liked. Trunks took out a little more zeni and bought it for her.

After that they decided to check out the wrestler's area. They watched as the wrestler beat challenger after challenger. He was a really tall man with lots of muscles, wore black tights with a huge golden dragon belt, yellow boots and a black mask with golden trim.

"Is there nobody who can beat our champion Kamen No Kaijin!?" asked the announcer, "If anybody here can beat him, you will win one million zeni!"

Trunks smirked then looked over at Mai.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Mai smiled.

"I know you can beat him," she said.

Trunks smiled then handed her his jacket.

"Hold on to this for me ok?" he said.

Mai nodded.

Trunks then stepped up to the ring flexing his neck.

"Wow, you have guts," said the announcer as he lifted up the rope for Trunks to enter, "But you are much smaller than him don't you think?"

Trunks smirked then leaned over to the mic.

"I don't need height," said Trunks, "Don't hold anything back."

"Alrighty then!" said the announcer, "Let's bust some heads!"

The bell rang. Trunks and Kamen ran at each other and grappled for a bit. Trunks decided just to lead him on a false sense of superiority, he would play with Kamen for a bit. Kamen shoved against Trunks. Trunks smirked and let himself slam backward into the turnbuckle. Kamen came at him with an axehandle chop, but Trunks moved out of the way and he only hit the pads.

Kamen growled, then grabbed Trunks and Irish whipped him into the ropes, but Trunks grabbed them on impact then propelled himself off them, spinning in the air and shoulder slammed into Kamen knocking him over. Kamen got up, then grabbed Trunks in a headlock. Trunks decided it was time, so he shoved Kamen off of him easily, causing him to run into the ropes then get propelled off them.

Trunks jumped up and performed a dropkick right onto Kamen's chest, knocking him over. Trunks then climbed onto the turnbuckle and jumped. As Kamen got up, he was hit with airborne clothesline. Kamen got knocked out. Trunks then went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" counted the referee, "It's over!"

"Well, a surprising upset," said The announcer, "Here is your winner and the prize money is yours!"

The announcer handed Trunks the the bag of Zeni which Trunks tied to his belt. He climbed out of the ring and walked over to Mai who was cheering for him.

"All Right Trunks!" she whooped.

Mai leaped into his arms with her legs wrapped around him and embraced him. Trunks spun around with her in his arms as they laughed and cheered. Trunks then gently let her back down onto her feet.

"So only one more thing to do?" asked Trunks as he claimed his jacket.

Mai was able to bum a plastic bag off a nearby vendor to hold their souvenirs in as they walked.

"The Ferris wheel," said Mai.

Trunks smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

Mai smiled and they headed over to the Ferris Wheel. The climbed aboard and then the ride started. He wasn't sure how it happened, but while they were riding, Trunks put his arm around Mai and in response, she rested her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the view. After a few minutes. The ride ended. Trunks and Mai got off the wheel and they walked off...

As they were on their way back, their hands had somehow wound up together while they were talking. Mai was feeling a little cold so Trunks lent her his jacket.

"It's been a while since I had this much fun," said Trunks, "I hope we get to do this again someday."

"I hope so too," said Mai, "That was so much fun."

Trunks smiled at her.

"You know something?" he said, "I really like being around you."

They stopped walking and Mai turned to look at him.

"You do?" she asked.

Trunks smiled and nodded.

Mai smiled back.

"I like being around you too," she said.

They laughed happily. They then looked at each other, eyes staring into each other. They slowly started to inch towards one another suddenly there was a whole bunch of clicking sounds. They looked around to see four Red Ribbon soldiers had managed to surround them without their noticing, guns pointed.

"The one who killed General Blue," said the leader, "Grab him!"

"Mai, duck!" Trunks yelled.

Mai did as she was told. In a burst of speed, Trunks kicked one soldier in the head, snapping his neck, Trunks got out of the way of a gun firing at him, then grabbed the gun and snapped it the blew a hole in the second soldiers chest with a ki blast, killing him instantly. The third soldier tried to hit Trunks with the butt of his rifle, but Trunks spun around, slabbing the gun out of the man's hand the gave him a chop to the throat.

The fourth and final soldier fired at Trunks, but Trunks dodged every bullet until he was close enough to somersault behind him, then in a burst of speed, he grabbed the soldier by the head and with a quick twist his neck snapped. Trunks then walked over to Mai and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Mai nodded.

Trunks' expression went from concerned to regretful at the past event.

"I'm so sorry the day ended like this," he said.

Mai gently rested her hand on his cheek.

"It's all right," she said, "I still had fun, besides, you saved me...again."

Trunks smiled at her. With that they headed back to the house, once more holding hands...

They got back to the house finally. Mai had returned Trunks' jacket to him. Trunks walked her to her room.

"Thank you again Trunks," said Mai.

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

Mai stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Trunks was stunned by what she did. He had never felt this before. It was like a sensory overload. Mai turned to her room and opened the door before, she turned to look at Trunks once more and smiled at him. Trunks regained his composure once more and smiled back. Mai then went into her room and closed her door. As Trunks headed towards his room, he was wondering what he just felt.

"I've never had a feeling like this before," he said, "What is going on? When we were kids in MY timeline; I kinda liked her but we were kids. This is different..."

Trunks reached his room and went in. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed, he did not get much sleep however as Mai was on his mind now...

**(Author's Note: The Wrestler's name Kamen No Kaijin means "Masked Phantom".)**


	6. More Twists On The Train Of Thought

**Chapter Five**  
><strong>More Twists And Turns On The Train Of Thought<strong>

Trunks had been in this timeline for roughly a month now. Bulma's father had been by and said it may take a long time to fix Trunks' time machine as it was more sophisticated than anything he had seen. Trunks wasn't surprised as this was an old timeline.

Trunks hadn't slept well in quite some time as he was constantly thinking about Mai all the time. Everytime he saw her, his heart would race, his breathing would hitch, and his mind would slow down. All she had to do was smile at him and he was vulnerable.

"Why am I like this?" he said to himself, "I don't understand.

Then something else came to mind as well.

"Hell I've been here a month now and have gotten to know Mai and her friends real well," he said to himself, "and I still could not tell her about what we were like during our childhood. I gotta clear my head..."

With that said, he decided to take a walk...

Trunks had headed out around mid morning. He had been wandering around all day, locked in his thoughts when suddenly a deep booming voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"You there...Halt!," it spoke.

Trunks turned around.

A really huge man with spiky brown hair, dark sunglasses wearing a military uniform stood a few feet away from him. Onlookers were everywhere as they watched the confrontation.

"Are you the one who killed General Blue and four Red Ribbon Personnel?" asked the man.

"And what if I am?" said Trunks in an emotionless tone.

"Then prepare to be destroyed," said the man, "by Major Metallitron of the Red Ribbon Army."

"I only have four words to say to a Red Ribbon reject like you," sneered Trunks.

"And that is...?" drawled Metallitron.

"Get...A...Fucking...Life," said Trunks.

Mateallitron stared at Trunks for a bit, and then he spoke.

"I'm mad," he said.

At those words, the onlookers ran for cover.

"Bring it," said Trunks.

Metallitron attempted to bring his fist down on Trunks, but Trunks sidestepped. Metallitron then turned and tried to stomp on him, only for Trunks to roll out of the way. Metallitron threw another punch. Trunks jumped over and punched Metallitron square in the jaw. His head jerked back with a grunt sounding from him. Trunks then shook the soreness out of his hands.

"Damn," said Trunks, "That hurt."

Metallitron's head repositioned itself.

"Good punch," he said, "But not good enough."

He threw another punch. Trunks avoided it but did not see the other one coming as he got backhanded into a got up, making the wreckage fall off his body. He was bruised and had blood dripping from his nose.

"Now you've pissed me off," snarled Trunks.

He wiped the blood off his nose.

"Won't do you good," drawled Metallitron.

Trunks smirked then suddenly he began screaming out loud. In an explosion of power, his eyes turned teal and his hair turned a golden yellow. The energy aura around him was incredible. Metallitron looked on in astonishment.

"Impossible," he said, "His power is off the chart."

Trunks flew at him and elbowed him in the face so hard he went flying. He then teleported behind him and uppercutted him in the air. Trunks then flew up past Metallitron. He waited until they were toe to toe as he flew up and unleashed a flurry of punches, stunning him. After that with a powerful kick, he sent Metallitron flying backwards. Trunks then did a complicated gesture.

"Burning Attack!" yelled Trunks.

His energy blast flew and impacted against Metallitron, blowing him to pieces. Trunks landed and looked at the wreckage with surprise, the bits and pieces left of Metallitron showed wires, chips, and pieces of metal with artificial skin.

"So?" said Trunks, "An early android? I guess they had been working on them longer than I thought."

After he powered down, Trunks flew back...

When Trunks returned, he found Bulma was out back, catching a tan.

"Mom," he said, "May I talk to you?"

"Addressing me as such will take some getting used to," she said, "But sure what's on your mind?"

As he sat down Bulma looked at him and almost dropped her drink at the sight of how beat up he looked.

"What the hell have you been doing?" she asked.

"I had a run in with Major Metallitron of the Red Ribbon Army," said Trunks, "But I destroyed the bucket of bolts."

"Artificial human?" asked Bulma.

"Apparently," he said, "Anyway I think there's something up with me."

Bulma looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Bulma.

"As you know Mai and I went to that festival," he said.

"Yes?" said Bulma.

"Well, ever since then Mai has been on my mind," said Trunks.

Bulma tilted her head.

"Everytime I see her, my heart races, my breathing hitches, my mind gets numb," he said, "On top of that, I cannot stop thinking about her."

"Trunks," said Bulma, "If I did not know any better, I would say you're in love with her."

"In my timeline, when I was a child," he said, "She and I pretended to be girlfriend and boyfriend, but we were just children. I remember it fondly though. I have  
>never been in love before. Hell I've never even made love. I couldn't even bring myself to tell her our connection from my childhood."<p>

"Wow Trunks," said Bulma, "You really missed out on alot huh?"

"What do I do mom?" asked Trunks.

"Wait for her to make a move," said Bulma, "See what happens."

Trunks nodded

"I'll try," he said, "Thanks mom."

"Anytime hun," said Bulma.

Trunks gave her a hug which she gladly returned, then headed back to his room to think some more...


	7. Confession-Watashi No Koibitodearu Koto?

**Chapter Six**  
><strong>ConfessionWatashi No Koibitodearu Koto?**

_(Warning: This chapter contains adult content. If you don't like, do not read. Reader discretion advised) _

Trunks sat in the living room. Bulma had decided to go shopping. She had invited everybody. Everyone went except him and Mai. Mai was out enjoying the fresh air, walking in the woods. Trunks still needed to figure out what to say to Mai.

"OK Trunks," he told himself, "You have a past connection with Mai, You're in love with her and she doesn't know of either one. How do you tell her?"

As he was thinking, the door opening jerked him out of his thoughts. He turned around expecting Bulma and the others. Instead he saw Mai. Wearing her usual outfit, minus gloves, boots and gun, her long hair remained undone. Trunks could not help but think how beatiful she was no matter what she did with herself

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," said Trunks, "Looks like it's just you and me right now."

Mai sat next to him.

"Where are the others?" asked Mai.

"Shopping for a few hours," said Trunks.

"Ahhh," said Mai.

Trunks looked at her for a second then back at the empty fireplace.

"Trunks?" said Mai.

"Yes?" he said looking at her.

"May I ask you a personal question?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Was there ever anyone special in your life?" asked Mai.

"Well there was my mother," said Trunks, "Gohan who trained me. All the Z gang. Z Gang is basically a whole bunch of warriors who teamed up to fight evil. Good friends too."

"The group consisted of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Me, Trunks from that timeline, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, my father Vegeta, Videl; Gohan's wife my sister Bra," Trunks continued, "My younger brother Gargus who is from an alternate timeline himself and Gohan's daughter Pan. Krillin, his wife; Android 18 who used to serve Red Ribbon, their daughter Marron, Launch, my Uncle Tarble and Aunt Gure, Master Roshi. Even Buu became a good guy and ocassionally Videl's father Hercule joined in."

"That isnt exactly what I meant," said Mai.

"Oh?" asked Trunks.

"What I mean was..." said Mai, "Was there ever a girl."

Trunks shook his head.

"No," he said.

Mai's looked a little sad for him.

"I'm surprised," she said, "Someone as handsome as you."

Trunks blushed.

"OK," he said, "I need to tell you something serious."

Mai looked at him.

"I _**did**_ have a girlfriend," he said, "But it was pretend, we were just children."

"Who was she?" asked Mai, "Did you ever see her again?."

"No," he said, "I don't even know if she survived the androids. Couldn't find her."

"But who was she?" asked Mai.

"She was you Mai," said Trunks.

Mai looked stunned.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I don't know why," said Trunks, "Ever since our date at the festival, I could not stop thinking of you. My heart races whenever I see you now, my breathing hitches and my mind seems to slow down."

Mai looked even more surprised at that.

"Oh god I shouldn't have even said that," he said, "I'm sorry Mai."

He got up and went to his room, leaving Mai to stare after him...

Trunks sat in his room, it had been two hours since that confession. He felt like such a fool.

"Why the fuck did I tell her?" he asked himself, "Looks like she doesn't even care for what I said."

Suddenly Trunks' door opened. He looked up to see Mai standing there.

"Mai...," he said.

She closed the door and locked it behind her then slowly approached him. Trunks stood up when she was close enough.

"Mai," he said, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you, I'm very-"

Mai gently placed a finger over his lips cutting of the rest of the sentence, then leaned forward and kissed him. Trunks was little surprised at first but then gently kissed back. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other a little longer then embraced.

"Watashi no koibitodearu koto?" Mai whispered into his ear.

Trunks looked at her for a bit, then nodded "yes".

Mai kissed him again this time a little more passionately. Trunks kissed her back immediately. Mai gently lowered him onto the bed and climbed on top. Their kisses were getting more heated. Trunks tensed when one of Mai's hands began caressing his body. She broke the kiss.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Trunks nodded.

"It's just," he said, "I have never done this before."

Mai smiled.

"You mean," she said, "If we continue, I will be your first?"

Trunks nodded.

"I'm flattered by that," she said, "Relax, we'll be fine."

She leaned down and kissed him once more, then helped Trunks remove his shirt. She marveled at his muscles.

"You have such a nice body," Mai purred.

Trunks blushed again then gasped in pleasure as she feathering his body with kisses and gentle strokes from her tongue. Eventually she got down to his pants and unbuckled his belt. She then removed his pants and his underwear fully exposing him. Trunks could barely keep his breath steady as Mai gently started to caress him with her hand.

After a few minutes, her mouth switched places with her hand. Trunks softly moaned in pleasure as Mai took him in her mouth, switching between fast and slow. Trunks felt himself swelling up when Mai suddenly stopped. Trunks looked at her silently asking why she stopped.

"Not yet my love," she whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet."

She then sat up, straddling him. She then removed her shirt revealing her beautiful breasts to to Trunks. Trunks's breath caught in his throat as he marvelled at the beauty sitting above him. Mai gently took his hands and guided them onto her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned.  
>Instinct seemed to take over as Trunks started massaging and fondling her.<p>

"Ooh Trunks," whispered Mai.

Trunks seemed to get aroused when she said his name and started rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. Mai started to shudder with pleasure.

"You have such nice hands," whispered Mai, "Strong but gentle."

She then leaned down and covered his lips with hers, her tongue brushed his lips. Trunks obliged and their tongues danced for a while. Mai then sat up again this time removing her slacks and her black underwear. She looked so beautiful to him.

"Oh Mai," whispered Trunks.

Mai smiled then started rubbing herself against him, making Trunks lean his head back and gasp in pleasure. Mai started kissing his neck and continued to rub against him until his anatomy was practically standing up. Mai then lifted up then lowered down slowly taking him in, so slow in fact Trunks almost cried out in pleasure. Mai laid down on him completely. She was kissing him passionately while pulling herself against him.

Trunks kept moaning in pleasure while they made love. His hands roaming her back. Mai moaned then gently intertwined her hands with his and gently pinned him down. She kept kissing him and then raising her head up, arching her back in the process. She then stared into his eyes as she started pulling herself against him a again, picking up speed until she was practically ramming against him.

They started kissing each other hungrily as they continued to make love at their high paces. Mai started grunting and moaning with Trunks as they were reaching their peaks. Trunks gasped out as he finally released inside her. Mai smiled down at him then continued until she cried out, releasing on him too. Mai collapsed on top of him. They lay like that for a few minutes, bathing in the glow of their new found love, gently kissing each other until Mai gently rolled off and snuggled up to him. Trunks held her close.

"All this time," said Trunks, "and I never knew you felt this way for me."

Mai smiled at him.

"I'm glad we found each other," she said.

Trunks smiled and kissed her then embraced her.

"I love you Trunks," said Mai.

"And I love you Mai," said Trunks.

"We better get dressed before they get back," he said.

Mai nodded.

"Yeah let's do that," she said.

They got up and dressed. Then after one more kiss, they left the room...

**(A/N: Still trying to come up with ideas for Gargus's story. and Watashi No Koibitodearu Koto? means "Be My Lover?")**


	8. Things Are Looking Up-Ninja Attack

**Chapter Seven**  
><strong>Things Are Looking UpNinja Attack**

It had been a few weeks since that fateful day Trunks and Mai made love for the first time. Trunks had to admit, he hadn't felt this good in quite some time, this was the first time he had a rel girlfriend, though he still didn't have a time machine and he had to worry about getting back to his time. He felt a little conflicted at first as he did not want to leave Mai.

He loved her very much. He realized what it was he was feeling now. He was just sorry it took him so long to realize it. By the looks of things though, Mai wouldn't have cared if it took him a year to realize it, because she loved him too. Her kisses and hugs only solidified that proof. Trunks hoped he would make love to her again soon. They hadn't done so since that day.

From what he could feel. This was real love, and he treasured it beyond belief. If someone had told him before now that he was gonna crashland in the wrong timeline and find a lover, he would have scoffed. But now, not so much. He guessed everything happened for a reason.  
>However he realized, he can ask her to come with him. All he had to do was hope she'd say "yes". He had been walking around the town all day, trying to think up these solutions, but now that he had a possible resolution, he decided to head back.<p>

As he was heading back though he passed five ninjas. At first he paid no heed until he heard them whispering among themselves with his extraordinary Saiyan ears.

"Did you see that?" whispered one of them.

"Yeah he fits the description," whispered another.

"Ooh the General White will be pleased," whispered a third.

"This could be a chance at a promotion," whispered a fourth.

"That loser won't see us coming," whispered the final one.

'_The Murasaki Brothers_,' Trunks thought as he was walking, '_Now I recognize them. Goku told me stories._'

Trunks could sense they were following him, but he pretended they had him unawares so that they wouldn't see him coming. He reached the house and whent inside. Everyone looked up.

"Guys," he said, "The Murasaki brothers have followed me. Stay inside."

Everyone nodded. Trunks gave Mai a kiss then went back outside.

He had his sword buckled on.

"I know you're out there," said Trunks, "Never try sneak past a Saiyan, are senses are sharper than a human's."

There was no response but he could hear them out there. Trunks circled around the house until he was near the woods. Suddenly Trunks heard a whoosh and cartwheeled, avoiding a whole bunch of Kunais. He looked around and saw nothing. The Kunais flew at him from a different direction this time. Trunks backflipped and avoided them.

"Wow," said Trunks, "Cheap."

Trunks heard an annoyed groan. He turned towards it and spotted the ninja.

"Shit," said the ninja.

He threw more Kunais only this time, in a flash of speed, Trunks drew his sword and deflected them. The ninja yelped as they flew back at him, but was cut off when they embedded in him. He fell out of the tree dead.

Before Trunks had time to relish the victory, there was a loud bang. Trunks did not think, just reacted. Trunks jumped off to the side, just in time to hear something ping off of a tree. As he looked, another ninja rolled into view, pointed his revolver and fired again. Trunks hit the deck, dodging the bullet, then rolled off to the side as the ninja fired again.

Trunks the rolled backwards onto his feet, missing the fourth bullet. He then tilted his head sideways missing the fifth bullet. The ninja then fired his final bullet. Trunks jumped over it. He then ran at the ninja. The Ninja tried to reload fast but it was too late, Trunks kicked him in the throat, crushing his wind passage. The ninja collapsed dead.

Trunks then dodged avoiding a dart launched at him. He spun around to see a ninja with a blowdart gun behind him. The ninja was launching darts fast too. Trunks slowly made his way towards the ninja. Deflecting darts with his sword as he went. Trunks eventually got close enough. In a flash of speed, he stabbed the ninja in the stomach. The ninja gasped, then fell to his knees and collapsed. He was dead now too.

Trunks spun around and jumped, just in time to avoid the Kusarigama aimed at his legs. It was another ninja. He was twirling and flinging his weapon everywhere. Trunks could not afford to use his sword on this one. He timed it just right and caught the chain of the weapon in his hand. The ninja yelped in fear.

Trunks smirked.

"COME HERE!" yelled Trunks.

With that he pulled the ninja towards him, causing him to fly with a yelp. He then caught the ninja in a headlock and with a quick jerk, the neck snapped. Trunks released the dead ninja, then looked around for the final ninja.

"Face me coward!" snapped Trunks.

The ninja leaped at him from a tree with a yell, sword swinging. Trunks dodged then parried with his own sword. This was to be a real sword fight. They dodged and parried each other's blows until eventually, Trunks saw an opening. He spun and kicked the ninja in the stomach, doubling him over. Then with a downward swipe, he beheaded the final ninja.

Trunks sheathed his sword.

"Who will they send next I wonder?" he said, "Never knew Red Ribbon was so pathetic, and to think I was beaten by their tin cans once."

One things was for sure, Red Ribbon must be getting desperate by now. Trunks decided, the only way to permanently quell Red Ribbon was to find the headquarters, wherever it was blow it all to Hell. Trunks then headed back inside...

(**A/N: Yes, the part where Trunks yells "Come Here" was done as a nod towards one of my favorite games. Just threw it in for a lil silliness**)


	9. More Revelations

**Chapter Eight**  
><strong>Red Ribbon Grows DesperateMai's Revelation/Trunks Asks**

(**Warning: Adult Content Ahead, Reader Discretion Advised)**

_**Muscle Tower stood in the middle of an arctic tundra. The wind blew bitter cold, and the snow unrelenting. Within the fortress, if you had good enough hearing, you could hear everything going on. In the top room a diminutive with red hair and an eyepatch paced around his office. His platoon was dropping like flies. So far he's lost four underlings, General Blue, Major Metallitron, and the Five Murasakis. Seven deaths on his watch.**_  
><em><strong><br>"I've just about had it," he said, "I'm calling him. He'll know what to do."**_  
><em><strong><br>He picked up the phone and dialed. It rung on the other end twice and then a rather annoying voice answered.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Is this the mercenary?" asked the man.**_  
><em><strong><br>The voiced confirmed.**_  
><em><strong><br>"This is Commander Red," he said,"I need your help."**_  
><em><strong><br>The voice was quizzical.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Everything was going fine," said Red, "And then this new guy comes out of nowhere. Making my platoon look like losers. He's killing off easy as one two three."**_  
><em><strong><br>The voice asked a question.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Yes you will be substantially paid for your services," said Red.**_  
><em><strong><br>Another question.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Two sacks of gold enough or do you need more?" he asked/**_  
><em><strong><br>The voiced said two was fine.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Thank you," said Red, "You're a real lifesaver."**_  
><em><strong><br>The voice said "Only if the price is right."**_  
><em><strong><br>"Pleasure doing business," said Red, "and thank you again."**_  
><em><strong><br>They said their goodbyes and then hung up.**_  
><em><strong><br>At that moment a dark skinned man in an MIB style suit walked in.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Ah Staff Officer Black," said Red, "How are the rest of our boys doing?"**_  
><em><strong><br>"Not too good Commander," said Black, "With the way our troops are dying, they're scared shitless."**_  
><em><strong><br>"Don't worry," said Red, "That problem is already being remedied as we spoke."**_  
><em><strong><br>"Oh?" said Black.**_  
><em><strong><br>"The mercenary is on his way," said Red.**_  
><em><strong><br>Black smirked.**_  
><em><strong><br>"He won't know what hit him," said Black.**_  
><em><strong><br>"Indeed," said Red, "Victory is inevitable."...**_

It had been a month now, Red Ribbon was surprisingly quiet. Either they gave up or they were biding their time. Either way, Trunks kept up his guard. Trunks moved around the yard, training. He had discarded his top for more ventilation. He had finally gotten word on his time machine. It was almost done, tests were effective. He still intended to wait until Red Ribbon was obliterated.

Mai sat nearby pretending to catch a tan when she was really admiring how his muscles moved. She loved her man very much. She had tried to distract him a little, but when he trained, you couldn't really break his focuse unless you were right there in his face. Mai had her hair put into a huge bun on her head almost like a beehive, wore dark sunglasses and a red bikini.

It was a particularly nice day too. Sun shining, no clouds, warm out. Bulma went for a swim somewhere. Goku and Krillin were out running around in the woods. Pilaf and Shu were nowhere to be seen as usual. They only made cameos for meals most of the time, so it was just Mai and Trunks there for the moment.  
>Eventually Trunks finished training, then sat beside Mai for a breather. Mai smiled and gently intertwined her hand with his. Trunks smiled and kissed her.<p>

"You sure train hard," said Mai, "Surprised you're not in the armed forces."

"My training makes the armed forces look weak," said Trunks.

Mai smiled.

"Of all women," she said, "I am the lucky one who became yours."

"Still find that hard to believe?" asked Trunks.

"No," said Mai, "But I sure feel special."

Trunks smiled again.

"That's because you are," he said.

Mai giggled.

"Oh Trunks," she said.

She kissed him deeply this time. Trunks kissed back willingly has hands gently caressing her back as they kissed. When his lips moved to her neck, Mai felt an almost  
>electric jolt go through her.<p>

"Trunks," she gasped, "You know that excites me."

Trunks smirked.

"You excite me with everything you do," he said.

Mai giggled.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

Trunks smiled.

"If you want," said Trunks.

Mai held her arms out to him. Trunks smiled and lifted her bridal style. She always seemed to enjoy when he did that. He kissed her once more, then carried her into his room. He shut the door with his foot then put her down long enough to lock. As soon as he turned to face her, Mai unleashed a lip assault on him. Trunks kissed back hungrily, his hands reaching up and undoing her hair. His lips then moved to Mai's neck causing her to moan. As continued kissing her neck, Trunks removed Mai's bikini top, exposing her breasts. Trunks got aroused even more as they pressed to his chest.

Mai gasped his name and then unbuckled Trunks's belt and made his pants fall. Trunks kicked off his boots so that he could step out of his pants. Trunks lowered Mai onto the bed, then climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. Mai's hands roamed his back in such a way her nails grazed his skin, making Trunks gasp. His mouth once again found her neck as his hands massaged her breasts, causing Mai to shudder in pleasure. He moved lower, scattering kisses on her shoulders and then he took one of her breasts in his mouth, Mai's fingers ran through Trunks's hair as she moaned his name. Trunks finished with breast then moved to the other and repeated process.

Mai almost cried out as his mouth grazed her belly.

"Trunks..." she whispered.

Trunks then lowered her bikini bottom and immediately dove in, his tongue soughting her out. Mai yelped and gasped loudly at the pleasure overload.

"Oh Trunks," she moaned.

She couldn't take it anymore, she gently grabbed his head and brought him back up to her lips, their kisses and breathing getting heavy. Trunks sensing her need, thrust inside, causing her to moan loudly. Her nails dug into his back as he continued to thrust. She wrapped her legs around him as he made love to her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened as she continued to moan and gasp.

"Oh...Trunks," she gasped, "Yes..."

Mai was moaning even louder as she too was approaching her peak. Trunks could feel his coming also. Trunks picked up pace, until the bed was basically dancing. Eventually they both cried out together as they released at the same time. Trunks kissed her one last time then gently rested his head over her heart. Mai held him, ruunning her hands through his hair and kissing his head. Eventually Trunks rolled off of her and held her close.

"Trunks," Mai whispered, "The way we make love is beyond mere words."

Trunks smiled.

"You are the first and only woman I have ever been in love with," he said.

Mai smiled.

"And I am yours forever," said Mai.

Trunks smiled.

"I have something I must tell you," said Mai.

Trunks tilted his head.

"Yes?" he said.

"Our first night together," said Mai, "Well, thanks to that, I am pregnant. You're tha father."

Trunks looked surprised at first then smiled big.

"Really?" he asked, "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes," said Mai.

Trunks rested his forehead against hers.

"Now I'm really gonna need to ask you," said Trunks.

Mai looked a little surprised.

"What's that?" she asked.

"As you know, when my time machine is repaired," Trunks said, "I have to go back. Will you come with me?"

Mai looked at him for a bit then spoke.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

Trunks nodded.

"I mean it," he said.

"Yes," she said, "I will come with you."

Trunks kissed her.

"I love you Trunks," whispered Mai.

"I love you too Mai," said Trunks, "Now and forever."

They kissed one more time and then they got up and dressed. When they left the room, much to their embarrassment, everybody was waiting for them.

"I had a feeling," Bulma said with a smile, "You two are such a cute couple."

Trunks smiled as he rested he hand on Mai's tummy.

"That's a funny looking pat-pat," said Goku.

"You goof," said Krillin, "That's not a pat-pat."

"What is it then?" asked Goku.

"It means she's gonna have a baby," said Pilaf, "A father's protective gesture."

"Is this true?" asked Shu, "This means you're going to be a mother?"

Mai nodded with a smile. Everybody started dancing around and cheering.

"Congratulations you two," said Bulma.

"Thank you," said Mai...


	10. Final Showdown

**Chapter Nine**  
><strong>Attack of the MercenaryTrunks Blows A Gasket/Farewell Red Ribbon**

Trunks and Mai were spending some time together. This was the first time in awhile that he and Mai spent time with the rest of their friends while they were an item. It had been a few weeks since Mai had revealed Trunks's impending fatherhood. Trunks never felt so alive before. He loved it. He could not even keep his eyes off his lover. His time machine was finally ready.

He decided he should at least squeeze one more bit of friend time before he embarked on his final mission, then he would take Mai with him back to his timeline. Goku and Krillin were running around sparring, Pilaf and Shu were stuffing their faces as usual. Bulma was sitting nearby reading a magazine while sipping lemonade, while Trunks and Mai were sitting together, snuggling and talking.

Suddenly an annoying voice broke the peace.

"Prepare to meet your ends," it said, "At the hands of Mercenary Tao!"

They looked up to see a man in a chinese kung fu outfit, long black hair tied into a braided ponytail and a mustache. Trunks stood up ready to fight.

"So?" he said, "Another stooge of the Red Ribbon Assholes."

"Not exactly," said Tao, "They hired me to kill you."

"How 'bout I pay you to go fuck yourself?" snarled Trunks.

Tao laughed.

"Until I am paid," he said, "I don't back down from a previous deal. Now prepare to die."

"YOU FIRST!" snapped Trunks.

He charged at Tao and threw a punch, but he missed. He then spun around with a kick and once again hit thin air. He threw another punch, this time Tao side stepped and kneed Trunks in the stomach, making him gasp and double ver. He then brought his elbow down on Trunks's back, knocking him into the ground. Tao proceeded to rest his foot on Trunks's back.

"My my," he said, "Out already?"

In a flash of speed Trunks swung his sword at Tao's leg. He sidestepped again but he had a rip in his pant leg.

"You whelp," he said, "This is my favorite outfit and I just had it dry cleaned."

He kicked the sword away then stomped on Trunks's back making him yell out in pain. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Tao caught something in his hand. He flicked it and there was a loud yelp. Trunks turned his head just in time to see Mai fall to the ground holding her hip.

"MAI!" Trunks cried.

"Don't interfere bitch," sneered Tao.

Trunks felt an energy welling up in him. He was pissed now. In a burst of energy, he stood up, knocking Tao over. He screamed out as his hair flared up yellow and his eyes turned Turquoise once more. This time however instead of an aura of yellow, lightning bolts were encircling him. Tao looked shocked and a little fearful. Trunks was now a Super Saiyan 2. Goku, Krillin, Pilaf, Shu, and Bulma were just as shocked.

"Now you've done it," snarled Trunks, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

He flew at Tao and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Tao yelped in fear as he went flying. Trunks then appeared behind him and kicked sending him the opposite direction. He then reappeared in front of him did a somersault kick, knocking Tao into the air. Tao was screaming all the way up, Trunks then appeared above him and caught him by the legs. He began spinning around and around until he was at his target speed, and send Tao flying downward. He landed in the ground with a bone snapping crash. Tao looked up at Trunks all beaten up and bloody. His eyes suddenly widened as Trunks started charging up. Worst part was, he could not move, his bones were broken.

"FINAL FLASH!" yelled Trunks.

His energy blast launched down at Tao. He let out a scream which was cut off when the blast impacted and vaporized him. Trunks powered down then landed beside Mai.

"Mai," he said.

"It's all right Trunks," she said, "I'll be fine."

Trunks held her. Bulma walked up.

"I'll fix her up," she said, "Don't worry."

"I'll be back," he said, "Time to destroy Red Ribbon once and for all."

With that Trunks sped off as Bulma took Mai inside to tend to the wound...

Trunks powered up to his new Super Saiyan level as he reached Muscle tower. At sight of him, the alarms went off and the weapons sang to life firing at him. They did no good however.

Trunks smirked at them.

"How pathetic," he said.

He then raised his hands up in the air.

"I call to the water, the air, the trees, the rocks," he said, "All living things, share your energy with me."

Trunks's body was giving off an unearthly glow as he charged up. Energy rushing to him.

"What's he doing?" said one soldier as he fired.

"Oh shit," said another, "Take my word for it...RUN!"

Red Ribbon started retreating. Trunks smirked as the ball quickly reached completion.

"Run all you want!" he yelled, "It will do no good!"

As he yelled that last sentiment, he launched the Spirit Bomb. The soldiers screamed as the ball flew down on them like the apocalypse. When it landed, the explosion was enormous, the roar was deafening, solids become liguids, liquids become gas, and gasses evaporate to nothing. The damage was absolute, everyone dead, nothing left but wreckage. Where muscle tower once stood, was nothing more than a huge crater.

"My work here is done," said Trunks.

With that said he flew off...


	11. Trunks's New Life

**Epilogue**  
><strong>Trunks's New Life<strong>

Trunks stood on the balcony atop Capsule Corp. He had finally returned to his timeline. It had been several months since the destruction of Red Ribbon and Trunks's fun misadventure. As he stood there, he heard the sound of a baby. He turned around to see Mai standing there. She smiled at him.  
>Trunks smiled back. Mai approached him and kissed him on the lips. Trunks kissed her back then rested his forehead against hers. He then looked down at their child in the bundle in Mai's arms. Their son Inzei was born three months after Trunks went back to his timeline with Mai.<p>

Goodbyes were tearful, but they knew they would meet again. Trunks's hand gently rested on Inzei's cheek. The baby smiled and giggled at him. Trunks smiled at his son. His mother was happy to see him again and she also welcomed Mai with open arms. When she learned she was going to be a grandmother, she was excited.  
>Eventually, they were able to build a ship to go to Namek to select a new, qualidfied guardian of Earth. As fate would have it, that Guardian wound being Dende. With Dende came a new set of Dragonballs. The used them to wish everything back to normal, before the androids destroyed everything.<p>

To this day, Trunks helps the Z Warriors protect the planet. He is one of the youngest members of the team too. Trunks knew someday, that Inzei would be strong just like him. Many years later Trunks became a big brother, as later Bra was born. Trunks knew he would never see Gargus in this timeline by natural means so, he wished for a version to be here as well.

Trunks eventually became CEO of Capsule Corp. and also with the help of the Z Warriors, trained his sone to be a warrior like him. Trunks had never seen his father so proud before. He was proud of Trunks of course, but the fact that he was also gifted with a grandson was also something to be happy for.

Trunks went on many adventures with the Z Warriors in later years including the threats of Super Android 17, Baby and Omega Shenron. He proved to be a valuable asset alongside his son. Even his nephew Vegeta Jr., and his niece and nephew (Gargus's kids with Pan in later years (Gargus came to be in existence at the same time Pan was born so their ages were equal)): Jundo and Senshi.

Trunks is now happily married to Mai and they're expecting their second child...

**(A/N: Inzei means "Royalty", Jundo means "Purity", and Senshi means "Warrior")**


End file.
